


Flower Boy

by OllieRed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: It's basically a timeline of his story, Marvel OC, OC, just a small writing for my Marvel OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieRed/pseuds/OllieRed
Summary: This is a short story for my Marvel OC: Jasper





	Flower Boy

\------------

 He was just a little boy when the Chitauri had come to invade and when the Avengers managed to stop them. He remembered watching it outside one of the store-windows and feeling such awe. He loved how Iron Man was willing to sacrifice himself, he loved how Thor fought hard to save his brother. Jasper always loved visiting the 'Captain America' section in the museum, he remembered when his dad would always bring him there and then they'd have ice cream after.  
Then his father died. A year after the Chitauri invasion his father died, just in time for the entire Thor drama to happen. Unfortunately, Jasper was one of the few people who were affected by that drama. When the gaps in space were exposed for the short few days, Jasper found a shiny, green liquid just outside his home which was a small breaking house a long way from the city. Without thinking, Jasper went to grab it. He remembers the aching feeling in his bones, he remembers feeling feverish and blacking out and then waking up in a lab four days later with wires attached to him. 

Jasper was only 13 when he learned that the alien goo gave him new and weird abilities. That it was now permanently a piece of him. That he needed to learn how to control and use it, and most of all, that he is just an object for science and a weapon. This was the year 2013. 

-

2016\. It was 2016 when Jasper heard about Doctor Strange and Spiderman. He has spent the last three years in a lab, being pricked with needled every hour, forced to train every day and forced to undergo torture so the 'scientists' find out his new limits, which always seemed to change every time they inject him with their new serum. It was just a few months after the whole Spiderman debackle when Jasper was finally deemed 'ready' to be used in battle. He, and a small team of fighters whome--he assumed-- was also used for testing, was set out in Queens where he would rob stores, and wreck havoc with his well-developed Plant powers and fighting moves. They always ordered Jasper to wear a mask that covered his entire face, and a colour that would give him a nasty shock, should he even think about disobeying orders. 

It was nearing the end of 2016 when Spiderman and Ironman stop their group. Jasper was terrified. He remembers waking up and crying out in pain as the electric stick hits him over and over until he gets up and the mask is forced on his head. He remembers the red flashing lights and wondering if this was another training session until the electric collar is fitted over him and he realizes that this wasn't training, and that someone was breaking in. Jasper and the small group was forced to fight, Jasper didn't want to. He looked up to Iron man and was in awe of the new Hero Spiderman, so he stopped. He stopped fighting and chose to cower in the corner, shaking in pain from the electric shocks he was getting. Ironman and Spiderman was kind enough to spare him from being unconcious and removed his mask. 

Jasper couldn't see their faces since their faces were hidden in their masks. But judging from the change in their stance, the two heroes were definitely surprised to find a sobbing boy behind the mask. Jasper remembered pleading with them to remove the collar around his neck, he also remembered panicking when they tried to get close to help him. Deep down Jasper knew it was foolish to run from people trying to help him, but he was just so used to touches containing pain and only pain. It took a few hours and a seditive to make him calm down enough to let them touch him, thankfully Spiderman seemed to stop the electric collar from working using some technique with his webs. 

- 

It's 2017 and Jasper has been staying in Stark Tower/the new Avengers facility. He was heartbroken to hear about the Avengers breaking up and gathered enough courage to ask Tony about it and give his opinion on it, but it wasn't a good day for the billionare and he ended up snapping at Jasper who quickly ran to his room and assumed a curled up, protective position as he was programmed to. After that day, Tony tried his best to be patient with Jasper and not to snap or even wave a hand in the boy's direction for it scared him. Jasper loved it there, not hiding his excitement when Tony built a garden for him to train in. Jasper hated training because he was always forced to do it and then was punished when it did not meet his masters' standards, but with Tony, nobody forced him and he was happy doing it. He was happy watching the flowers grow when he would sing to them, the stronger the emotion in his voice the faster and more powerful the plant would be and the easier it would be to control. 

It's early 2017 when Tony Stark enrolled him into Peter's school. Jasper was quite slow with school work unless it came to English, Literature, and History. He loved those. He was always awkward and would easily cry but Peter always had his back. Flash would still taunt Peter and it made Jasper angry but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it, although when Flash found a big cactus in his locker the next day, the school was beyond confused, especially since it seemed to be wrapping around Flash's belongings. MJ and Ned kind of scared him though. They were straightforward and spoke in a similar way that the scientist would speak.

-

It's 2018 and Jasper is just starting to feel a bit more confident and comfortable with himself. His plant abilities has been so well developed that he almost beat Peter in a battle. Mr. Stark was also kind enough to design and make a suit for him, not a metal one that reminded him of his captive days but a soft one that he felt safe and secure in. Jasper had a feeling that Tony had made it feel warm and soft for a reason, it even monitored his heartbeat so Tony would be notified if he was having another panic attack. 

Jasper was getting more comfortable with Ned and MJ as well, he was motivated by how happy Peter became whenever he would hang around the small group. -

Jasper was seated next to Peter on the bus. He was so excited. This field trip to MOMA was bound to be a good one. What could go wrong? 

Peter suddenly jolted up and looked out the window and then quickly tapped Ned and murmured something into the chubby boy's ear. Feeling Peter's frantic energy, Jasper quickly turned his head to the direction Peter was looking to and paled when he saw an Alien spaceship. 

He quickly turned to Peter as Ned yelled something and all the students filed to one side of the bus. 'A distraction' Jasper realized as Peter pulled out his Spiderman mask. 

"Peter, no." Jasper gasps, getting up. He shared a look with Peter before he too found himself pulling out his own mask. 

-

They were on Titan. Waiting for something to happen. Hoping and Praying that those on Earth could do something, anything. Jasper could hear Ironman's small murmurs of 'Steve. Please do something. For the love of God'. 

Jasper was leaning against the ruins of Titan when those around him started turning to dust. He jumped up as soon as he saw Quill turn into dust and quickly ran towards Tony and Peter. Jasper looked at his own hands, but nothing was happening, he couldn't feel anything happening either. 

"Mr. Stark... I don't feel so good." he heard Peter mumble. Jasper quickly turns around and freezes, watching as Peter stumbles forward and clings to Tony. He watches as Peter pleads and apologizes. He watches as Tony Stark lays Peter Parker down on the ground. Jasper watches as his only true friend slowly crumbles into dust, the only person he could hang out with in school. He feels harsh, hot tears well up in his eyes as Peter barely manages to turn his head and look at Jasper, Peter's eyes were full of sorrow, as if he was asking for forgiveness when really it should have been Jasper asking for Peter's forgiveness in not being strong enough to protect him. Not being strong enough to defeat Thanos or hold Quill back. Jasper felt his knees buckle, he kneels beside Tony Stark as the last of Peter Parker flies into the wind. 

Suddenly, for the first time ever... Jasper wanted to kill someone. He wanted to kill someone and felt no fear. He wanted to make Thanos suffer for Peter Parkers death. He wanted Thanos to suffer for causing Tony Stark his pain, for making Tony Stark's biggest and worst nightmare come to life.


End file.
